memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sanctuary (episode)
For the Pocket TOS novel see Sanctuary (novel); for the diplomatic procedure of granting sanctuary, see Sanctuary (diplomacy). A group of refugees come through the wormhole in search of Kentanna, their fabled homeworld. Summary Kira Nerys is undergoing a day of frustrations, which are interrupted by a new ship appearing through the wormhole. The ship is damaged, and four Skrreeans are beamed aboard while their ship is tractored in. As they attempt to communicate, Sisko and the others realize that the Skrreeans don't appear to understand what they are saying, nor can the crew understand the Skrreeans. They resolve to keep the Skrreeans talking until the universal translator can make sense of the Skrreean language, and decide to bring the group of them down to the infirmary to tend to the wounds of one. This trip, unusually adventurous for a walk to the infirmary, reveals that the single female Skrreean (Haneek) appears to be the leader of the group. She also appears to only trust Kira, the only female that has dealt with the Skrreeans. After some further attempts at communication, the computer begins sporadically, but soon adequately, to translate the Skrreean language. It is revealed that some 3 million Skrreean refugees have been seeking the wormhole, which legend says is the gateway to their new homeworld, Kentanna. Sisko, Dax and Kira resolve to welcome as many Skrreeans on to the station as is possible, and quickly search for a suitable planet for the Skrreeans to colonize. As Skrreeans begin arriving on the station, there is some cultural tension. Haneek mentioned that Skrreeans are matriarchial, as they find males too emotional and adversarial to make significant decisions. Nog finds this to be true, as he is pursued and eventually assaulted by several young Skrreeans including Tumak, Haneek's son. Quark also looks down on the Skrreeans for loitering "without buying anything," and for the skin flakes they leave around. Meanwhile the Skrreean matriarchs meet and agree that Haneek, as the first to find the wormhole, should lead the Skrreeans to Kentanna. She researches Bajor, and finds that it fits the relevant description for the new Skrreean homeworld; it is "a planet of sorrow," and just outside the wormhole. Although Dax and Sisko have found a suitable planet in Draylon II, Haneek insists that the Bajoran Provisional Government be petitioned to let the Skrreeans settle there. The government considers Haneek's request, but in the end denies the Skrreeans permission to immigrate, for fear that Bajor's problems will both worsen and spread to the Skrreeans. This decision finds many Skrreeans upset, including Tumak. He attempts to immigrate by force, and land a Skrreean ship on Bajor. Unfortunately, Tumak is unaware that his ship is suffering from a radiation leak, and he also resists communication. While Sisko and Haneek are attempting to warn him, a pair of Bajoran Interceptors move in to keep him off Bajor. Both parties exchange fire and Tumak's ship was lost, likely from the phaser fire igniting the radiation leak. In the end the dejected Skrreeans leave for Draylon II. Memorable Quotes "It's hard to keep a secret in Ops, especially when you've been shouting at a monitor for the past two days." "Thought I kept it down to an angry whisper." : - Benjamin Sisko and Kira Nerys "Heh, there's no doubt who the boss is." :- Odo, after observing Haneek giving orders to the three men with her "Are all your leaders women?" "Yes. "All'' of them?'' "You heard her, Julian." "Men are far too emotional to be leaders. They're constantly fighting amongst themselves. It's their favorite thing to do." looks from O'Brien, Odo and Bashir "I'm sorry, I hope I haven't offended anyone." :- Jadzia Dax, Haneek and Julian Bashir "Mardah's studying entomology. She asked me to help her out." "A dabo girl who studies entomology! Hah! Sure." "It's true!" "Hyeh... What ''is entomology?" "''The study of bugs." "Oh, you mean she wants to be a chef!" : - Jake and Nog "It's going to get awfully crowded around here, Commander." "I know, Constable, but it's worth it. Just look at them. They're experiencing their first taste of freedom." :- Odo and Benjamin Sisko "This isn't over yet, Big Ears!" :- Tumak "I think you've made a terrible mistake. ''All of you. Maybe we could have helped you. Maybe we could have helped each other. The Skreeans are farmers, Kira. You have a famine on your planet. Perhaps we could have made that peninsula bloom again. We'll never know, will we? Fifty years of Cardassian rule have made you all frightened and suspicious. I feel sorry for you. You were right. Bajor is not Kentanna." :- '''Haneek', to Kira Nerys Background Information * The music Varani is playing in Quark's in the beginning of the episode is a variant of the DS9 theme song. * After Varani's performance, the Bajorans in the bar (including Kira) clap as humans do. In earlier and later episodes, they clap with their palm to the back of their hand. * This episode marks the second reference to the Dominion. * Kitty Swink, who portrays the character of Minister Rozahn, is Armin Shimerman's wife, while Andrew Koenig, who plays Tumak, is Walter Koenig's son. * William Schallert previously played Nilz Baris in the TOS episode . * This episode is the first of four Star Trek appearances by Leland Orser. * Next to the horrible dress Haneek sees in the clothes shop on the promenade, the outfits worn by Yareena in and Jenice Manheim in can be seen. Links and References Guest Stars * William Schallert as Varani * Andrew Koenig as Tumak * Aron Eisenberg as Nog * Michael Durrell as Hazar * Betty McGuire as Vayna * Robert Curtis-Brown as Sorad * Kitty Swink as Rozahn ;And: * Deborah May as Haneek Co-Stars * Leland Orser as Gai * Nicholas Shaffer as Cowl * Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) References Bajor; Bajoran interceptor; Bajoran Provisional Government; Bajoran wormhole; Bolka; Chamber of Ministers; class M; dabo girl; dermal regenerator; Dominion; Draylon II; duty roster; entomology; Eye of the Universe; Gamma Quadrant; General; icoberry torte; Interceptor One; Jalanda Forum; jeetaka; Jem'Hadar; Kentanna; ''maaza'' stalks; Mardah; Minister; Northwest peninsula; Occupation of Bajor; phaser; Reegrunions; Rom; Sefalla Prime; Skrreeans; T-Rogorans; Tixiplik, Plix; Trilar Peninsula; universal translator; Vedek; Vedek Assembly External links |next= }} Category:DS9 episodes de:Auge des Universums es:Sanctuary nl:Sanctuary